Can't Buy Me Love
by Georgy-Girl
Summary: A face from the past threatens to disrupt the life Dennis Merton has made for himself.
1. Chapter 1

Dennis smiled to himself as he watched Jenny turn the map the right side up. "We're lost, Jen."

"We aren't! I know exactly where we are!" Jenny brushed the hair from her face as she looked down at the map.

'Ok, where are we?"

Jenny bit her lip and then turned to him with a smile. "In Yorkshire?"

"Well I'm so glad I let you take control of the map reading, I'm sure I wouldn't have been able to work that out." The words came out in a laugh as Jenny began swatting him with the folded map.

…

An hour later, Jenny called out Dennis' name triumphantly and pointed towards their car. "I told you I'd find our way back!"

Dennis smiled, catching the map she threw at him. "Aye, very lucky considering this is a map of Scotland."

Jenny took it from him with a frown and then looked up with a grin. "Oops."

…

That evening Dennis sighed and adjusted his tie, feeling out of place. He had been going to a do at the hall with Jenny, but as they got ready Lord Ashfordly called to say he was worried about poachers disrupting partygoers. For what felt like hours now, he'd been stood in the doorway watching people coming and going, but the cold finally drove him into the warm glow shining from the hall.

Inside, he shut the door and pushed his hands deep into his pockets. He was considering going to the kitchen in hope of finding a cup of tea, but a familiar laugh caught his attention.

Dennis smiled when he saw Jenny. A year of marriage had done little to dampen the feeling he had whenever he saw her. He was admiring her figure in the new dress she wore when a hand rested heavily on his shoulder.

"Fancy seeing you here, Merton."

At the sound of another Scottish voice, Dennis turned and gave a wide grin when he saw an old colleague. "Jack! What brings you here?"

"The pretty ladies, of course."

"Aye, as usual."

Jack grinned at this. "I'm working in Scarborough, filling in for someone."

"The pretty ladies just a bonus, then?"

"Something like that. What are you doing in uniform at a do like this?"

Dennis gave a sigh, glancing back at Jenny before replying. "The owner was worried about poachers upsetting people. Apparently last time he had a party they left a rotting fish in all the guest rooms."

"Ah, and you're keeping a look out in the warmth?"

Dennis gave a guilty smile. "I'd better get back or my constables will start complaining that I've let the power go to my head."

"And I'd better get back to the pretty ladies. I've got my eye on the one in the yellow dress."

Dennis smirked at this. "Aye, so do I. That's my wife."


	2. Chapter 2

Jenny held her coat tightly around herself and walked outside, intending to find Dennis, but after the bright lights inside it seemed pitch black outside.

"I hope you're not out here to steal some of Lord Ashfordly's game birds." Dennis asked from somewhere behind her, making Jenny jump.

Turning, she squinted into the darkness, but was still unable to see him. "Oh you know me, I always get dressed up to go poaching."

Dennis smiled at this and strolled out from where he'd been leaning against the wall. "What brings you out here into the cold, then?"

Jenny finally caught sight of his coat buttons glinting in the moonlight and relaxed a little. "Apparently the cook has a soft spot for you." She held up a mug of steaming soup. "Although I think most of it's now on my shoes."

Dennis took the mug gratefully in both hands and took a sip. "Sorry, I thought you might have been the person we're waiting for. Although I'm not totally convinced you're not, so I might have to check your pockets when I'm done."

"I hope you're not saying the wife of a policeman might do something illegal."

"Dennis smiled and took another sip of the warming soup. "Having fun inside?"

"Oh, loads. Just had a scintillating half an hour lecture on the pros and cons of investment properties in London."

Dennis finished the last of his soup and handed the mug back to Jenny. "Well let's both hope this party finishes soon, because I lost feeling in my hands about half an hour ago."

"I can warm them up, if you like," she smiled

…

When Jenny opened the door to the cloakroom, a man standing inside gave a shiver. "Freezing, isn't it?"

"It is a lot warmer in the dining hall…" Jenny hung up her coat, and as she wondered if this was the man the police were looking for he gave a guilty smile.

"Just avoiding a toff who wants to talk to me about investment properties. Again."

Jenny gave a smile and a nod. "He caught me earlier and gave me the same speech he's given me every time I've met him about how I can't lose. Doesn't do it himself, of course."

The man smiled at this and held out a hand. "That's the fellow. I'm Jack, pleasure to meet you."

…


	3. Chapter 3

The next evening, Jenny watched Dennis silently. He'd been sat studying his drink for the past half an hour. As he gave his tenth sigh of the night, Jenny reached out and took his hand, holding it in both her own. "Are you going to tell me what's bothering you?"

Dennis gave another sigh and glanced up with an apologetic smile. "Sorry. Do you want another drink?"

"No, I want to know what the matter is."

Dennis looked back down at his beer and hesitated before telling her what had been on his mind all day. "I saw an old colleague last night. The one I was demoted for hitting."

Jenny was silent for a moment, and then asked, "His name wasn't Jack, was it?"

Dennis looked up with a frown. "Aye, how did you know?"

"I met him last night, and he's just arrived."

Dennis turned to look at the doorway and swore quietly. Turning back to Jenny, he looked at her earnestly. "Will you go home?"

"Leave? Why?'

Dennis tightened his grip on her hands. "Please. I'll talk to you about it later."

Jenny frowned, but seeing the expression on his face finally gave a nod. She stood and dropped a kiss to his cheek before slipping out the back way as Jack approached the table.

"Was that your wife I just saw rushing off, Den? I hope it wasn't because of me."

"Aye, that was Jenny. She had some work to do. Pint?"


	4. Chapter 4

Dennis was relieved to find Jenny asleep when he got home that night. Feeling tired, he quickly readied himself for bed, but when he lay down he found he was unable to sleep.

After a rocky start to their marriage, when they'd struggled to find their place in one another's lives, he and Jenny had finally settled into their roles and he worried that Jack would rock the boat.

With a sigh, he rolled onto his side and spent the next two hours trying to think what he could do before he finally fell into a fitful sleep.

…

Dennis was woken the next morning by gentle kisses that made him smile. "Morning."

As his eyes flickered open, Jenny smiled. "Good Morning. What time did you get home?"

Dennis gave a sigh and shut his eyes again. "Late."

Jenny watched him for a moment and then began tracing his lips with her fingers. "How about we make a deal? You tell me what last night was about, and I make you your favourite breakfast."

This made Dennis smile again. "Aye, if you still want to have anything to do with me after you hear what I have to say."

"Well then, if you tell me, I promise to make your favourite breakfast before I leave for the solicitors to divorce you."

Dennis' smile widened a little and he dropped a kiss to her fingers before opening his eyes. He looked into hers for a moment before lowering his lids again.

"I have a sister."

When nothing more was forthcoming, Jenny moved to rest on her elbow and looked down at him until he continued.

"Jack made her pregnant."

"Oh."

Dennis nodded. "I told him to stay away from her, and her him. I told her his reputation, but it just seemed to make things worse. Just after he got a promotion, she came to me to tell me she was pregnant and going to leave university."

"I hope you were a bloody good shot when you hit him."

Jenny's words made him smile again and feel a little less worried about what else he had to say. "Aye, but when my sister heard, she refused to see me again. She wouldn't answer the door, the phone, she returned my letters unopened, then I was demoted and Jack and my sister seemed to disappear."

"Until Lord Ashfordly's party?"

Dennis nodded again. "I thought if I was nice to him, he'd tell my sister and she might at least speak to me, let me tell my side of the story. But then I saw the way he looked at you, Jen. It was the same way he used to look at her. I trust you, Jenny, but he seems to have a way of making women do what he wants them to."

When Jenny remained quiet, he finally opened his eyes and was greeted with a smile.

"What?"

"That's what you were worried about telling me?"

"I didn't want you to think I didn't trust you, or though you could be unfaithful. I-"

Jenny leant down and captured Dennis' lips in a gentle kiss. "I might have been angry a few months ago, but the more you open up to me the more I understand you, Dennis. So, instead of arguing, I'm going to make you your favourite breakfast, then we can set about finding where you sister is and give Jack a taste of his own medicine."


	5. Chapter 5

Two weeks later, Dennis was laying into Bellamy for being late back from lunch for the 3rd time that week when Liz entered and cleared her throat. "Sorry to interrupt…"

Dennis gave Bellamy a final glower before approaching the desk. "It's fine. What can I do for you, doctor?"

"I was going to call, but I was in the area so I thought I'd just drop in and tell you. I've sent Jenny home, I think she's coming down with the flu or something similar."

Dennis frowned as she spoke. "I did notice she's been really tired recently. I'll drop in on her at lunch time."

Dr Merrick nodded and rummaged around in her bag. "Thanks. Can you give her this message as well, please? Someone from a maternity unit in London called about a woman named Alison. She wanted to give Jenny this address."

Liz pushed the note into Dennis' hands, apologised for being in a hurry and rushed out, not noticing Dennis just stared at the piece of paper.

…

"Jen! Are you awake?" Dennis rushed up the stairs an hour later and was about to call out again when he found Jenny fast asleep on the sofa.

The scot placed his coat on it's hook and then moved towards his wife, dropping a kiss to her cheek before whispering. "Thank you."

Dennis picked up a piece of paper and was about to scribble her a note to say where he was going, but Jenny let out a grumbled and rolled over to face him.

She squinted up at him sleepily, "What are you doing home?"

Dennis glanced at her pale face and slipped the note with his sister's address back into his pocket. "I came to check on you, and I've taken the rest of the day off so you're stuck with me."

Jenny smiled and stretched. "Well, if you're making a cup of tea…"


	6. Chapter 6

_Dear Readers, thank you so much for your reviews xxxx_

 _I'm currently studying for exams, and writing helps me focus after taking time off. If you have anything you would like me to write about, either in the current story or in a new one, please let me know and I'll try to work it in._

…

Later that evening the house was silent as Dennis completed paperwork and Jenny slept on the couch, but his train of thought was interrupted by a knock on the door. With a sigh and a glance at Jenny, he went to see who it was, feeling relieved when Dr Merrick stood there.

"I didn't think Jenny would feel like cooking." She held up a pack of fish and chips as Dennis smiled and stepped aside to let her in.

"Thanks. She's asleep again at the moment."

"Probably for the best. Her immune system hasn't fully recovered from when she got hepatitis, so she's bound to pick things up easier. Wouldn't say no to a cup of tea if there's one on offer?"

…

Dennis wasn't sure how it happened, but he found himself telling Liz about his sister and how he'd never been able to find an address for her, but after two weeks of knowing the story, Jenny seemed to have found her.

"And you're still here?!"

"I can't leave Jenny, not while she's not feeling well."

"Dennis, I promise you she will be fine. She's just got the flu, nothing near as bad as last time. If she found you that address, it's because she wanted you to find your sister. If you leave now, you'll be able to get the last train."

"But-"

"No buts. I know Jenny well enough to know that if you'd told her, she'd tell you to stop worrying about her and go and find you sister. I'll stay with Jenny if it will make you feel better."

…

A couple of hours later, Jenny walked sleepily into the kitchen rubbing her face before stopping when she saw curly red hair. "…Nice wig, Dennis."

Liz smiled and glanced up from her paperwork. "He's gone out, and I promised to keep an eye on you."

"Gone where?"

"Sit down and have some supper and I'll tell you what happened."


	7. Chapter 7

It was so late by the time Dennis arrived, too late to go to his sister's house, and he realised he hadn't booked a place to stay. He was stood on the station with a bag hanging from his hand wondering where he might find an available room when a familiar voice spoke from behind him. "'Ello, 'ello, 'ello, what have we here?!"

Dennis turned and a smile pulled at his lips. "Steve."

Steve grinned and reached out to take Dennis' bag from him. "Jenny called, said you might need somewhere to stay. I was going to book you a hotel room, but then I thought no! Dennis is my brother in law, he should stay with me."

Dennis nodded, still smiling, "How much do you want?"

"Twenty quid and a curry should cover it!"

…

"Honestly, you two! I'm fine, and I'm a lot better than Mr Wilson will be if you don't go to see him. You know he only calls if he's in a bad state."

Liz sighed and picked up her case. "Ok, I'll go, but give me a call in the morning and let me know how you are if you can't come into work."

Jenny nodded and held the front door open for her. "Thanks for dinner."

…

As Liz walked to her car, she heard movement and when she glanced up saw Jack approaching her. "Mr MacDonald! Bit cold to be out on a night like this."

"I heard Dennis has gone to London, was just going to call and see how Jenny is."

"Well, I wouldn't ask her how she is because she's liable to bite your head off."

Jack gave a laugh and opened Liz's car door for her. "I'll bear that in mind, thanks."

Liz watched him walk towards the Merton residence whistling before she started her car and drove into the night.


	8. Chapter 8

Jenny sighed when she heard a knock on the front door a few moments after Liz left. Standing, she approached the door and pulled it open expecting Liz, but instead Jack walked past her into the house.

Holding up a shopping bag, he gave a grin. "Everything a girl might need when she's not feeling well!"

Jenny frowned, hesitated, then shut the front door to stop the cold air coming in. "Thank you, but I was just about to go to bed."

"Don't mind me. I've heard Dennis has gone to London for something, and I know he wouldn't want you to be alone, so I'll stay the night. Just show me to the guest room!"

"I'm not sure-" Jenny began, but was interrupted by Jack.

"Look, Dennis is an old friend, and I want to do him a favour. What is he doing in London, anyway?"

"Ah..a case. I didn't ask for details. The guest room is this way."

Following her, he asked casually, "Did Dennis say when he'd be back?"

"He's catching the first train back, I think."

"And you're sure he didn't mention the name of who he was going to see?"

"As far as I know, he wasn't going to see anyone specifically, he's just getting details for a case. Like I said, I didn't really ask, I wasn't feeling too well, and I'm not feeling the best now so I think I'll go off to bed. Everything you might need should be in here."

…

Jenny found herself unable to sleep that night, alert to any movement in the house. She'd contemplated just leaving, or calling someone, but then no one knew about Jack and Dennis, and Dennis had made her promise she wouldn't let Jack find out she knew, either.

Rolling onto her side, she spent a restless night trying to work out what to do once the morning arrived.

…


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning Dennis waited impatiently for Jenny to answer the phone and was just about to hang up and try the surgery when a breathless Jack answered the phone. "Hello?"

Dennis frowned. "Jack? What are you doing there?"

"I heard you were off to London last night and that Jenny wasn't feeling the best, so I came last night to nurse her back to health like the caring chap I am."

Dennis lowered his head and tried to calm his temper before managing a light, "Is Jenny still there?"

"I'll just get her for you."

There was silence for a few moments before Jenny spoke hesitantly, "Dennis?"

"Has he been there all night?"

Jenny flinched at the edge in his voice. "Yes."

"…Are you alright?"

"No, I'm fine." Jenny glanced towards Jack, who stood with his back to her preparing breakfast.

Dennis was silent for a moment before deciding, "I'll speak to Bradley and get him to come with a message for Jack from his station, and then you need to pack a bag and leave. Catch a train here if you can, or if you're still not feeling well go to Liz's and tell her what's been going on."

"Ok, I'll see you then." Jenny gave Jack a half smile as he glanced towards her.

"I'm so sorry Jen, I should never have got you involved in this."

"I'd-"

Jack taking the phone from her cut off Jenny's words. "Sorry, mate. She needs to get back to bed; she'd dead on her feet. What case are you working on? I might be able to help."

…

Dennis finally managed to get Jack off the phone a short while later and called Mike, who showed up at the Merton house after only several minutes. Jenny was his only link to Tricia and he valued her enough not to ask his sergeant any questions when he'd called. Now, Mike knocked on the door before slipping off his hat.

"Mike Bradley, isn't it?" Jack asked as he opened the door.

"It is, sir. I'm sorry to bother you, but the doctor told me you were here. We've had a call from your station requesting you go back. Apparently something to do with another armed robbery."

Jack gave a sigh and glanced at his watch. "Right, thanks constable."

…

As soon as he saw Jack drive away, Mike returned and rushed up the stairs. "Jenny?"

She was pushing things into a bag when Mike entered the bedroom and asked, "Are you ok?"

"I'd be a lot better if people stopped asking me that. Have none of you seen someone feeling unwell before?"

"They ask because you're thought of highly in this village."

Jenny sighed and sat down next to the bag she was packing. "Sorry. Can you drop me at the station, please?"

…

" I don't know. You know everything I do now." Dennis sighed as he sat down to breakfast with Steve.

"Has he done anything violent in the past?"

"...Not that I've witnessed, but I do know that the last time I saw my sister she had all sorts of bruises."

Steve nodded, and Dennis appreciated that for once he seemed to be talking seriously. "Will you go and see your sister today, then?"

"…I suppose so. Only now I'm here I don't seem to have any idea what to say."

"Well I've been in the dog house often enough to know a present won't go amiss."

Dennis smiled at this. "Aye, and what do you suggest I get for someone I haven't seen in 6 years?"

…


	10. Chapter 10

Steve gave Jenny a sympathetic smile when she stepped off the train. "You look exhausted."

"Probably from all the time I've spent assuring everybody I'm fine! I'm just tired." Jenny threw her bag at him and Steve caught it with a grin.

"Dennis has found you both a hotel to stay in. He went to see his sister this morning, but he refused to tell me anything about it, just asked me to meet you at the station and disappeared again."

Jenny sighed and followed her brother along the platform. "Did he seem annoyed, or sad..upset?"

Steve shrugged. "I can't say I've ever seen him offer any emotion other than grumpiness."

Jenny smiled and gave him a prod in the ribs. "That's not true and you know it."

"Knew it would get a smile out of you, though. If I'm not permitted to ask how you are, can I at least be assured nothing bad happened last night?"

"Nothing but a lot of trying and failing to get to sleep."

…

When Dennis had arrived at his sister's that morning, she'd been out, but her neighbour had been more than willing to talk. She'd told Dennis that Alison lived alone with a son and claimed she was married but never wore a ring.

After that, Dennis had wandered aimlessly around the city for a while before finally deciding on a plan. Now, late afternoon, he stood once more outside his sister's house. He cleared his throat nervously before knocking on the door.

"Can I help y-" Alison opened the door as she spoke, but when she saw who it was she grew silent and stared.

After a few nervous moments, Dennis could only manage, "Hi."

To his surprise, and his relief, Alison threw her arms around him and almost knocked them both off the step with the force of her hug.

…

They'd been sat in the kitchen for almost half an hour now, and barely a word had been spoken. Dennis fidgeted with the coaster from the table as he watched her prepare some coffee.

"…I had it all planned out, what I was going to say, but now I'm here, I'm…lost."

When Alison gave no response, Dennis gave a sigh. "I should have brought Jenny. Even if she doesn't know what to say, she always seems to have something to say."

"Who's Jenny?" Alison placed the coffee in front of Dennis, who suddenly realised there was so much about him she wouldn't know.

"My wife. Here." He pulled out his wallet and pulled from it a photo of Jenny before holding it out.

Alison took it gently and studied it for a moment before handing it back to Dennis. After a moment's hesitation, Alison offered, "How does she cope with your grumpy silence then, if she likes talking?"

Dennis gave a slight smile and returned his wallet to his pocket. They'd had this discussion before. "I'm not grumpy, I just like to silently observe people."

"Silently observe them in a grumpy fashion." Alison sat opposite him and gave a small smile in return that allowed Dennis to relax a little.

"Tell me what's happened, Ally. Every time I found an address for you, I'd go only to find you'd moved, and I haven't been able to find anything at all the last 2 years."

…


	11. Chapter 11

At his sister's request, Dennis had remained silent as she told him what the past six years had held. She had been in love with Jack, she was sure, but he was only with her to hold something over Dennis, and once he'd managed to cut off all her ties with her brother, Jack had seemed to lose interest.

Alison had been determined to stay in the relationship for their son, but when Jack started taking his anger out on the lad as well, she had decided to leave. She had left no forwarding address, but somehow he always found her, which is why she'd moved so often.

By the time Alison realised that Dennis might have been able to help, she didn't know where he was, and the only people she could ask would be old colleagues who were friends with Jack, too.

When she finally finished talking, she looked hesitantly towards Dennis.

…

Alison shook her head when Dennis first suggested her moving closer to him. "Neither of us are the same people we used to be, Dennis. I haven't met your wife, and you haven't met my son. What if none of us get on?"

"I'm not suggesting we all live in the same house together, but Aidensfield is a nice place to live, and I have a lot more say there than here, I can make sure you're safe."

Alison sighed and studied Dennis' face for a moment before finally saying, "You need to talk it over with Jenny first, and you need to sleep on it. Why don't you talk to her tonight and then you can both come over tomorrow for your lunch?"

…

Dennis had been hesitant to leave his sister now he'd found her, but as he unlocked the hotel room door he was glad he would have some time to think.

He was about to sit on the edge of the empty bed when he noticed a note on top of his luggage.

 _We're at the restaurant downstairs having dinner. You'd better come down when you get back because It's all going on your slate and I'm planning on having the lobster- Steve._

…

"Decided against the seafood, then?" Dennis asked as he sat down opposite Steve.

"Realised it wouldn't fill me up enough, being a growing lad."

As Steve spoke, Jenny retuned to the table with a smile as Dennis stood up and gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek. "I missed you!"


	12. Chapter 12

It was pouring with rain the next day, and as Jenny still looked pale Dennis had been reluctant to let her leave the hotel room. After a short argument, Jenny has finally agreed to let him phone his sister and ask her to join them at the restaurant downstairs instead, where they were now sat waiting.

Dennis was playing nervously with his napkin and glancing every few moments towards the entrance. "Dennis, don't look so worried. She'll come."

"You still haven't told me how you found her address."

"You're not the only one with contacts."

As Dennis went to reply, a young boy marched up to him with a frown. "You're not wearing your policeman's hat!"

When Dennis looked slightly shocked and gave no reply, Jenny put out a hand to shake. "You must be Thomas. That's not the new Beano comic, is it?"

Thomas nodded proudly, taking the seat next to Jenny after he'd taken her hand. "I've got them all, and a special box under my bed to keep them in. I'm up to the third page, but we can read the start together, if you like?"

…

An hour later they were sat in the hotel lounge and Alison was smiling as she watched Thomas and Jenny read his comic. "I suppose I needn't worry about those two getting along."

Dennis knew Jenny was making an effort, as she had all through lunch, to fill any silences, and he loved her a little bit more for it. "Have you thought any more about my offer?"

"…Are you sure, Dennis? The school might be good, but what about work? I can't let you pay for everything."

"Jenny's spoken to the woman who runs the local pub and she said she'd love some extra help."

Alison gave a sigh and sat back, sipping her drink as she watched her son talk animatedly to Jenny. "You think it could work?"

"I know it can."


	13. Epilogue

Alison had been in Aidensfield for almost a month now and she loved it. She got on well with Gina and even had a grudging affection for Oscar. Thomas was making friends well and enjoying his new school, and her life spent worrying seemed to be a distant memory.

She was pulled from her daydream by someone clearing their throat and gave Jenny an apologetic smile. "Sorry, what can I get you?"

"An orange juice, please. Don't look now, but the new doctor has been giving you the eye for almost 5 minutes."

Alison gave a laugh as she placed the juice down. "Stop it, you know we're only friends. Is Dennis meeting you for lunch?"

"Well, he says he is, but whether he does is another thing."

"Go through to the snug and I'll send him in if and when he gets here."

…

Twenty minutes later, the sergeant rushed through the entrance to the pub and gave his sister a slight smile. "Is she here? Am I late?"

"Just late enough to owe her an apology, but not late enough for flowers. Usual?"

"Thanks. Can you bring it through?"

Alison nodded, but then caught Dennis' arm and finally asked him the question that had been playing on her mind. "How far along is she?"

Dennis frowned in confusion. "Pardon?"

"Jenny."

Dennis glanced through to Jenny, then at his sister, then back at Jenny. "She..?"

"I think so. I thought you knew."

He looked through to Jenny again. "..I've been so preoccupied, first with finding you and settling you in, I never thought…"

"Perhaps it's time you asked her?"

…

Whenever she had a chance, Alison glanced back at her brother and his wife, but they seemed to be sitting in silence. As she was making up her mind whether she should go and speak with them, she glanced back to find them both on their feet, Dennis' arms wrapped tightly around Jenny, and she was sure she saw tears on his cheeks.

Deciding to give them some privacy, she turned away and was still engrossed in conversations with a man who wanted to book a room when she saw Jenny and the new doctor disappear through the front door to return to work.

A moment later, Dennis appeared with a wide grin on his face and a slightly dazed expression. "I'm going to be a father!"


End file.
